Admiralty
The Admiralty was the authority in the Star Kingdom of Manticore responsible for the command of the Royal Manticoran Navy. The Lords of Admiralty were civilian officials who controlled the Navy through seven space lords, active senior RMN officers. The Lords were subordinated to the Minister of War. (HH1) The main offices was located in the Admiralty Building in the capital city of Landing. (HH6) Lords of the Admiralty * First Lord of the Admiralty – the civilian head of the Royal Manticoran Navy, handling the overall coordination of naval policy as directed by the Cabinet * Second Lord of the Admiralty – responsible for the budgetary and fiscal management * Third Lord of the Admiralty – responsible for health and manpower Space Lords * First Space Lord - the senior active-duty officer in the Royal Manticoran Navy, responsible for overall strategic direction, force structure management and deployment; directly under the First Space Lord's direction were the Type Commanders - each a full or fleet admiral charged with the maintenance and training of a specific class of naval vessel - and the Strategy Board. * Second Space Lord - handled operational and tactical planning and is the head of the Office of Naval Intelligence and headed the Bureau of Planning (BuPlan); probably had also some power with Criminal Investigation Division supervision. * Third Space Lord - oversaw construction and maintenance of warships in accordance with directions from the Second Lord of Admiralty as a head of the Bureau of Ships (BuShips). * Fourth Space Lord - responsible for research and development of new systems for the Navy as a Head of the Bureau of Weapons (BuWeaps). * Fifth Space Lord - managed recruitment and manpower and oversaw transfers and placement of naval personnel as a Head of the Bureau of Personnel (BuPers). * Sixth Space Lord - as a Head of the Bureau of Training (BuTrain) was responsible for the training and education of naval personnel in accordance with the Third Lord of Admiralty and the Fifth Space Lord. * Seventh Space Lord - as a Head of the Medical Bureau (BuMed) was in charge of the health and medical treatment of all Navy personnel and administered Naval Hospitals. Branches * Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) * Bureau of Planning * Bureau of Weapons (BuWeaps), including Logistics CommandLC was refered to in In Enemy Hands; liasons with Fleet Logistics are not certain. * Bureau of Ships (BuShips) * Bureau of Personnel (BuPers) ** Judge Advocate General Corps ** Promotions Board * Bureau of Training (BuTrain) * Medical Bureau (BuMed) ** Medical Branch - commissioned members were formally outside the Navy's chain of command, and their ranks were preceded by the prefix "Surgeon" Likely the equivalent of the Old Earth British Navy's Royal Navy Medical Service (RNMS). . * Criminal Investigation Division * Admiralty Court * Fleet Logistics * Bureau of Astrogation (HH3) * Fortress Command (HH9) * General Board of Admiralty Collegial Bodies Cross-branch collegial bodies: * the Admiralty Court * the General Board of the Admiralty (HH9) * the Strategy Board - consisted of First, Second and Sixth Space Lords, plus Type Commanders and associated planning staff * the Weapons Development Board (HH1, HH7) Known Lords of Admiralty and Space Lords O'Higgins Admiralty (Cromaty government c1890 - c1900 PD) * First First Lord of the Admiralty – Admiral Lord Hayden O'HigginsLord O'Higgins' peerage was not mentioned. * Third Space Lord – Admiral Lord Hamish Alexander, Earl White Haven First Janacek Admiralty (Cromaty's government c1900 - c1904 PD) * First Lord of the Admiralty – Admiral (ret.) Sir Edward Janacek, * First Space Lord – Fleet Admiral Sir James Webster * Third Space Lord – Admiral Lucy Danvers * Fourth Space Lord – Jonas AdcockRefered to in HH7 as BuWeaps' CO for eleven years, his exact rank before 1905 PD is not certain. * Fifth Space Lord – Admiral Sir Lucien Cortez Mourncreek Admiralty (Cromaty government 1905-1915 PD) * First Lord of the Admiralty – Lady Francine Maurier, Baroness Mourncreek * Second Lord of the Admiralty – Thomas Crowman * Third Lord of the Admiralty – Lady Dame Hanna Timofskaya * First Space Lord – Admiral of the Green Sir Thomas Caparelli * Second Space Lord – Vice Admiral of the Green Patricia Givens * Third Space Lord – Vice Admiral of the Red Lady Dame Lillian Danvers * Fourth Space Lord – Vice Admiral of the Green Jonas Adcock * Fifth Space Lord – Admiral of the Green Sir Lucien Cortez * Sixth Space Lord – Vice Admiral of the Green Sir Frederick Ormskirk, Earl Tanith Hill * Seventh Space Lord – Vice Admiral of the Red Sir Allen Mannock Second Janacek Admiralty (High Ridge government 1915-1919 PD) * First Lord of the Admiralty – Admiral (ret.) Sir Edward Janacek * Second Lord of the Admiralty – Reginald Houseman * First Space Lord – Admiral Simon Chakrabarti * Second Space Lord – Admiral of the Green Francis Jurgensen * Third Space Lord – Vice Admiral Anton Toscarelli * Fifth Space Lord – Admiral of the Red Josette Draskovic Alexander Admiralty (Grantville government - from 1919 PD) * First Lord of the Admiralty – Admiral (ret.) Lord Hamish Alexander, Earl White Haven * Second Lord of the Admiralty – Liam Guernicke * Third Lord of the Admiralty – Doctor Dame Jessica Orbach * First Space Lord – Admiral Sir Thomas Caparelli * Second Space Lord – Admiral Patricia Givens * Third Space Lord – Vice Admiral Anton Toscarelli * Fourth Space Lord – Admiral Lady Sonja Hemphill, Baroness Low Delhi * Fifth Space Lord – Admiral Sir Lucien Cortez * Sixth Space Lord – Admiral Sir Frederick Ormskirk, Earl Tanith Hill * Seventh Space Lord – Sir Allen Mannock References External links * Execerpt from Weber's post to Baen's Bar BuShips dated January 23, 2002 concerning Manticoran Admiralty Category:Royal Manticoran Navy